All To Myself In The Moonlight Night
by Psychotic Emerald
Summary: Including my character from "A Kiss To Remember Me" Fionna found a guy willing to take a bullet for her. Who would kill himself to keep her safe. Who'd do anything for her. But can she get use to this treatment? She is an independent women is what she thinks, but what happens when a certain guy proves her wrong?


**Have you read my story "A Kiss To Remember Me" If so you must remember Mercury. She is in this story or should I say HE! I'm changing the name to Mercent. Here are the new physical features.**

**Height: 5,10**

**Hair: Shaggy red-head in the front and raven hair color in the sides and back**

**Clothes: No shoes, dirty ripped up skinny jeans, plain black mid-sleeve shirt**

**Fire Wolf Features: (The same) Rock hard but smooth black ears with lava cracks in them and the same with the bushy looking tail and long fangs on the top and short at the bottom.**

**Eye Color: (I know they have dots for eyes... just think of it as anime..) Red**

**Personality: Charmer, Mischievous, Mysterious, Wild and Reckless**

**Thats all for now. If I missed something I'll write it in the story. BTW this is something like a 'special episode' for thoughs who love me Adventure Time storys.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fionna and Cake were roaming the streets of the Candy Kingdom eating any candy litter they could find. "Man, we haven't found one bad guy today! And I really wanna get in some fightin' today!" Fionna complained with a mouth full of candy and punching the air in front of her. "Girl, just enjoy the day! Think of it as a vacation. You see, t-" Cake didn't finish her sentence. "No way! Vacations are for people who are cheat quitting! If I don't punch something, I'll...I'll ...I'll just DIE!" Fionna pouted. Cake rolled her eyes as they continued to walk. "Hey! Stop right there! Get back here!" Fionna and Cake ran around the corner to see a Banana Guard shouting and trying to chase some guy. He was chuckling as he teased the poor Banana Guard knowing he would never be able to catch him. Fionna noticed the burning building the two and some citizens stood in front of. 'But how did he manage to..' She thought and studied him. "Fire Wolf..." She mumbled. While he was distracted, Fionna threw a hard candy brick at him which hit him on the head and caused him to fall off the roof. "Cake, you put out the fire." Fionna took out her sword. "I'll put out this one." The Wolf boy stood up growling and rubbing his head. Then he made eye contact with Fionna. She frowned at him and his frown turning into a smirk. Knowing she was after him, he ran out of the Kingdom and of course... Fionna followed.

Fionna lost him. She was sweating and out of breath. She leaned against a tree. "Hello there." A husky male voice greeted. Fionna looked forward to see a upside down guy looking back at her. His red and brown shaggy hair hung from his head. His red eyes looking into her blue ones. His sharp long fangs poking out of his mouth seeming they couldn't fit inside. Fionna was blushing madly. "Why so red?" he flipped off the branch he was hanging on. Fionna remember why she was there and slowly began lifting her sword, but her actions where halted. Cold soft pale hands held hers. In a blink of an eye, he was in front of her, smiling down upon her. "Don't ruin this for me." Fionna's face was completely red. He lowered his face to her ear. "What is your name..?" He whispered. "F-F-Fion..na.." She stuttered. He looked at her in the eyes. "Well Fionna, I am Mercent and I think you smell nice.." Fionna eyes widened and she looked down. "Look, I-I'm here to take you t-" Fionna was forced to drop her sword. Mercent squeezed her hands with one of his and forced her back against the tree and pressured his body against hers. He growled at her with a devilish smile on his face. "If anyone takes anyone, I'm taking you.." He quickly and roughly pressed his lips on hers. Fionna was surprised by this and suddenly felt weak. Before she knew it, she was kissing him back. Just when she was about to completely closed her eyes- "FIONNA!" Fionna eyes opened completely and Mercent broke the kiss. "C-Cake?" Before she could do anything, she was pushed onto the ground by Mercent. "What a-are you doing?!" Mercent got on top of her and quickly bit down on her neck drawing blood. He did this for a few seconds and got up. Fionna laid there in shock and pain. Blood covered his fangs and a little of his mouth. "Now your mine." He said licking his lips and running off deeper into the woods.

"FIONNA! OH MY GLOB!" Cake quickly helped her up and Fionna held her neck. Blood slipped through her fingers. "I'll be fine. Just need a few bandages.." She said staring in the direction Mercent left.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Before I got started with my A KISS TO REMEMBER ME sequel. I wanted to do this... Should I continue? Did you like it?**


End file.
